A Smoking Gun- Universe
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Various stories, beginning with the original A Smoking Gun. -The letter had stunned him. But the second letter came, and the amulet was back around his neck and he was back to his trolly self. -Contains Youtubers
1. A Smoking Gun

The government-hired man stood in the center of the ring of chairs. Each chair was bolted to the floor and had someone handcuffed to it. The federal worker kept his eyes from meeting those of the others in the room, while still keeping the appearance of staring through their eyes into their soul. One pair of eyes, despite his best efforts, still drew him in. There was a pair of red-rimmed shades sitting on his nose, but that wasn't the source of the attraction. It was the sheer depth to the teal irises behind the shades that were the source of the magnetism. Emerging from the depths, he cleared his throat. "You are all suspects in an ongoing investigation of the murder of a man you know of as TBNRfrags. You will sit in this room until one of you confesses to the others. Any questions?" A hand went up, belonging to a man in a suit and shades.

"Will there be any bathroom breaks?" He asked, prompting his neighbor to give him the look. "It's a legitimate question. I didn't get the chance to go before I was brought in." The man in the center sighed.

"You will be overnighting in prison cells, should it take that long for the confession," he replied, and the man in the suit nodded. The federal worker took one last look over the group of eight, then left. After he left, the man in red shades looked to his left towards a bearded man with black eyes who was staring slackly into middle space. He coughed occasionally. The man in the shades drew his gaze away towards the man on his right. He was an odd-looking man, dressed in orange pants and a green-striped hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and glasses resting on his nose. He was playing with the handcuffs.

"Bored already?" The man in the red shades teased, prompting a small smile.

"A little. Didn't know him well, but why would I have wanted to kill Preston? And I'm pretty sure Ant's here just because he fights Arena. I mean, seriously. Poor guy has pneumonia!" The man in the shades nodded, casting a worry-filled glance towards AntVenom.

"I feel really sorry for Ian though," he added. The man in the hoodie nodded.

"So which one of you assholes did it?" Another loud voice spoke up, belonging to a man in dark shades with a gold-ringed amethyst amulet around his neck. "I'd like to get back to my life, if you don't mind."

"So do I," a rasping voice came from Ant, who had focused back in, and several people made noises of agreement.

"Personally, I was leaning on this being my entertainment for the next month," a man in a silver and purple cloak remarked.

"Well, duh! You have no life," the man with the pendant replied.

"So what?" The man in the cloak retorted. "At least I'm not an egotistical do-"

"Let's not start trying to kill each other on the first day, alright?" The man in the suit intervened with nods from a few of the other people.

"Yeah doods, let's not," a man with a golden dogtag hanging around his neck agreed, while on the other side of the circle next to the man in orange pant was a man in a blue and grey hoodie. He had been silent the whole time, stormy eyes matching his hoodie closely watching his prisonmates. He had a dark look on his face.

"What I'm really trying to figure out is why I was accused and brought in while Max and Danny weren't. We were all together when they had said it had happened."

"That's what I want to know, too," the man with the dogtag agreed. "I was with Jerome, too, but he isn't here either." This prompted lots of head nodding.

"Maybe it was a conspiracy to get all of the awesome people together- other than Jordan-" The man with the purple amulet began, but was cut off by the man in red shades.

"Which one?" He asked, smirking.

"For sake of non-confusion, I will call you Sparklez and he shall be Jordan," the other man replied, causing the man in the blue hoodie's scowl to deepen.

"Okay, what is with all the, for lack of a better word, mudslinging for?" The man in the striped hoodie asked, with Ant and Sparklez nodding. The man in the cloak shrugged, and the man in the amulet just looked at the man in the dogtag, who shrugged too.

"I don't know doods. Maybe it's just Adam being Adam," he replied, and the man in the amulet glared.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring from behind his shades at his friend.

"No offense. It's just a little bit like you to start insulting things when things get hard," the man with the dogtag replied. "I personally find it funny."

"Yeah," the man in the suit agreed. "It's just part of working with him- you get used to it eventually."

"Yeah, just like I get used to you," Adam retorted, this time glaring at the man on his left- the one in the suit. On the other side of the circle, Sparklez leaned over towards the man in the green hoodie.

"Should we stop them anytime soon?" He whispered, and Jordan, who had overheard, shook his head. He was smirking now, but his eyes still had a dark look to them.

"Nah, too funny," the man in the striped hoodie replied, rubbing his bright nose with the back of his hand. "Just wondering, when the inside of your nose itches, how do you scratch it without other people thinking you picking it?" Sparklez shrugged.

"That's one of the many great mysteries of life," he replied, focusing back in on the quickly flowing conversation on the other side of the circle. The man in the suit was stuck in the middle of an argument between Adam, the man in the cloak, and the man with the dogtag. Frowning, he spoke up.

"Alright! Break it up ladies, we don't need a catfight in here," he broke into the fight, causing the man with the dogtag to just look at him.

"Uh, Ian, dood, I don't know if you have gender confusion…" He began.

"But we're not women," the man in the cloak finished.

"You were acting like women. That, dood, is all that counts," Ian replied, smirking. Adam rolled his eyes.

"So who do you think did it?" He asked, eyes darting around underneath the shades. Sparklez shared looks with Ant, Jordan, and the man in the green hoodie, and they all shrugged. The group fell quiet, staring at each other with mostly guarded eyes. Sparklez' eyes were unguarded- and Adam, nor Ian or Jordan or anyone else could bring themselves to pin the blame on him. Ant's eyes had focused on the man in the cloak after a while. Other members eyes began to look in that direction, until the man exploded.

"Oh, so you all think I did it! That's it. Something goes wrong, blame Seto! That's your solution to everything isn't it?" The sorcerer's brown eyes were narrowed and his teeth bared in a snarl. "Well you better hope I don't get put in a cell with you or else-"

"I wasn't blaming you," Ant said. "You're just directly across the circle from me and I got tired."

"I was just looking to see what Ant was staring at," Ian added, and Sparklez nodded.

"Yeah. I only looked at you for maybe a couple of seconds," he said, turning to his friends next to him. "Hey Chim, do you have a TicTac?"

"Why do you always need TicTacs?" The man in the green hoodie asked, frowning.

"I think I'm addicted," Sparklez replied sheepishly.

"Well, no, I don't," Chim replied. The man in the red shades laughed.

Their conversations continued with the most random topics, occasionally broken by arguments and a glancing over of the reason they were in the room handcuffed to chairs.

When the government worker re-entered the room, Ant was asleep, the man with the sunglasses and Adam were whisper arguing, Ian was staring at Seto who was sleeping too, while Jordan, Chim, and Sparklez were quietly talking.

"Alright. It is currently nine p.m., so we'll get food and then it's settled down for the night. When I say lights out, I mean light's out," the fed ordered, arms crossed.

"Hey Dan," Adam ignored the worker's orders, "Why are you working for the government?"

"Preston was my friend so I'm helping them solve his murder by babysitting the murderers until one of them fesses up," the caveman replied, uncuffing Ant from his chair. "I'll take you first. You won't be able to put up much of a fight." The Arena fighter's steps betrayed his illness as he staggered along after Dan. About ten minutes later, Dan came back and this time he uncuffed Seto. The sorcerer followed him with an amused look on his face, but his brown eyes were slightly darker than the rest of his expression. Again, Dan was back in a few minutes, this time taking Ian. When he came back, he took Chim. And then Sparklez, followed by Jordan. Adam went, and then the man with the dogtag.

Sparklez and Jordan had ended up in the same cell, next to Ian and Chim. Seto and Ant were across the hall, with Adam in the cell next to them.

As they got situated, there was a thud and Dan's enraged yell of 'Mitch!' and the man with the dogtag came running into the cell block. He quickly let Adam out of his cell, since they were using the old prison that had levers instead of locks. The two men then began running, but there were two more thuds and Dan dragged the two unconscious suspects back to the cell they would share.

Seto and Ant were the first two inmates asleep, Seto laying on the bed while Ant slept sitting down in a corner. Mitch and Sky woke up blearily once or twice, then fell back into the grip of sleep. Ian and Chim chatted softly for a while, even past Dan's yell of 'lights out'. Eventually they fell asleep, leaving Jordan, Sparklez, and Dan quite possibly the only three awake in the whole complex.

"So what do you think," Jordan's quiet voice carried through the darkness to Sparklez' ears. "Why us?"

"I don't know," he replied, sharp eyes locking on Jordan's shadowy form in the corner. "Maybe Adam was a little bit right, and we are here because of a conspiracy."

Jordan snorted. "As if."

"It could be possible," Sparklez replied, staring out the barred window to watch the night sky. Once or twice he heard the moan of a zombie or the gurgle of an enderman.

"So, I keep hearing all this talk… did your cat die?" Jordan had leaned forward. There was a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Sparklez replied, looking down. Jordan didn't press the topic anymore, just pivoted to lay down along the wall. After a few minutes, his soft snores filled the room, and Sparklez was left alone with his thoughts.

"Alright! Wake up, you've got a long day of confessing to do!" Dan's call jolted Ian awake, and he nearly fell off of the narrow bed that he and Chim had managed to cram onto. Chim was not so lucky, since he hadn't been squished against the wall, and he actually hit the floor with a thud and a muffled ouch. He had taken the pillow and blankets with him, and Ian shivered as he was exposed to the biting cold. In the cell next to them, soft snores ceased and they could hear the two Jordans waking up. Across the hall, Seto was helping Ant up, while Sky and Mitch were already arguing loudly. Ian stretched, trying to ease his muscles into a state where they wouldn't complain too loudly about movement. Already he missed Maddie. What did she think, coming home to an empty house? Did they even leave a note, or some sign or something letting her know what had happened? He shook his head, clearing those images from his head. He didn't want to think too hard about how much he missed her, so instead he focused on getting up.

"Ian, you okay?"

Well, Chim was too good at figuring out if someone is not okay.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied staring straight ahead.

"First thing you need to do is take a shower," Dan said, ushering all eight guys into the shower room. "Doesn't matter if you wear clothes or not."

Adam's were the first to go, and he jumped into the stream of water with just his amulet and shades and Chim was next, having been covered in grime from being away for a few days and then being brought in. He had his clothes in his hands and he was washing them. Jordan just stepped right into the water, not bothering to remove his clothes. Mitch was having some problems with his shirt, but he finally jumped in. Seto hung out outside of the water until Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Sparklez had Ant kind of hanging onto his shoulders, helping the Arena fighter wash some of the sickness off. Ian gulped, and just undressed seeing as most of the others had too.

Sticking a toe in the water, he realized that it was actually warm and he jumped the rest of the way in. Sky was stuck in a corner, hands over his eyes since his sunglasses had been stolen by Mitch.

"Ian, can I borrow your glasses?" He asked, holding one hand out.

"No," he replied. "Dood, they're mine! Get yours back!"

"But I can't see," Adam replied, trying to do the puppy dog eyes with his eyes covered.

"Well, uncover your eyes!" Seto replied, crossing his arms.

"No," Adam said. Rolling his eyes, Seto leapt at the gold-lover and fought to get the hand off the eyes. A little bit of unexpected help from Mitch, and the sorcerer's eyes met Adam's for a second before the latter's eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Dude, your eyes are so cool!" Seto exclaimed, jumping up. One of Adam's eyes tentatively opened, and everyone else's eyes were drawn to it.

It was all blue. There was no white, other than the reflection of the glowstone lamps. It was a dark color, almost squid color but a little bit lighter. It was shot through with streak of gold, and a deep black cat-like slit made the pupil.

"I wish I had eyes like that," Sparklez remarked. Adam's other eye opened, and he straightened up.

"You guys… Don't mind?" He asked, looking around. Ian and Seto were the first to shake their heads, followed by Sparklez, Mitch, and Chim, and finally Ant and Jordan.

"Dood, they make you more special than you are," Mitch said.

"Yeah, we didn't mind Jerome or Quentin being a bacca and a mudkip, and then there are Bonkers, James, and Weed. Not to mention my magic and Chim's magic tooth," Seto explained. Adam smiled, and a group hug commenced lead by Seto. Ant and Jordan were even drawn into it.

"Alright, shower time's up! Time to get dressed!" Dan yelled in, and the hug broke apart. Sparklez and Ant were the first two out, Sparklez tossing on his boxers, pants, and shirt before glancing at Ant.

"I may be sick, but I can still handle myself," he said, his speech punctuated by coughs. Sparklez nodded, pulling on his socks and shoes and then just carrying his jacket. Ian decided to not bother with the jacket either and just held it in one hand. There were wet spots appearing on his navy shirt, and he stood next to a dripping Seto. Jordan was leaning against a corner, joined by a smirking Chim. His magic tooth was protruding from between his lips, and he nudged Jordan with an elbow.

"Cheer up. Things aren't as bad as they could be," he said. "At least you have us to entertain you."

"You're not Danny and Max," Jordan muttered, but he still followed Chim back to where most everyone was hanging out.

"What is taking you so long?" Dan yelled, sticking his head into the shower room. Adam crossed his arms and frowned.

"It is impolite to rush the Sky when his is bathing," he said, glaring.

"Dood! You aren't even in the shower!" Mitch replied, snorting.

"So what?" Adam retorted.

"Just get out here. You guys need to eat before getting locked into a room and handcuffed to chairs," Dan ordered. Sparklez and Ant were the first two out, with the tan-skinned man hovering worriedly near the Arena fighter, who had a tired annoyed look on his face. Jordan and Chim followed, the blue-eyed man with his arms crossed. Adam and Mitch were next out, and Ian followed close on Seto's trail. His eyes were looking around at the hallways, memorizing the patterns and the way they went. Adam and Mitch were joking with Seto, who kept growing cat whiskers and fish scales on his face. Ian still kept his eyes on the hallways, and as they walked past a door that read 'Warden's Office', he kept the spot in mind for later.

"Alright," Dan said, leading them into the cafeteria. "Each one of you gets two pieces of bread. Don't hide any!" Ignoring the warning, Ian grabbed a couple extra pieces and and hid them in his pockets. He ate one of his pieces, taking long enough it looked like he had eaten two, so he had four left over.

"Wow Ian. You're so quiet. Normally you'd be yelling about cake… Or something," Adam remarked.

"That's because there is no cake. It's a lie," Ian said very quietly and slowly. "Just like your face."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Adam replied, yelling. Ian smiled.

"I said that I like potatoes." Adam's face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Ian?" Seto said, prompting a laugh from Mitch.

"What do you mean? I'm Ian!" He replied, frowning.

"But I thought… Do you really like potatoes?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah dood. They're delicious when they're baked," Ian told him, smirking.

"Oh…" The Canadian muttered, looking away.

"Alright! Time to go to the chair room!" Dan yelled, leading the inmates to the chair room. One by one he cuffed them all in, smiling. "Well, I hope one of you confesses today. Remember, you're on camera!" They had been set up in the same configuration as they had been yesterday, and Adam was frowning at Seto.

"Do you really think I did it?" The sorcerer asked, frowning too.

"Honestly it doesn't seem all that impossible," Adam replied, and Seto looked away, glaring. Ant was frowning too. He was paler than he was earlier, and Sparklez was getting even more worried.

"Maybe we should all say what we were doing when they said it happened," Chim suggested, looking around. Ian shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt," he said. "I was with Maddie and Colton. We were at the zoo."

"I was at my house with Kyle, making potions," Seto said.

"I was doing a round of Arena with Ryan," Sparklez offered.

"I was spleefing with Ty and Jason," Adam added.

"I was playing a round of Infected with Danny and Max," Jordan muttered.

"I was at home with pneumonia," Ant rasped.

"I was with the Bacca at his treehouse," Mitch said.

"And I was lost in a cave," Chim finished. Everyone looked at him. "Hey! I was!"

"I'll be his character witness," Sparklez said, looking around the group.

"So… We all have alibis…" Mitch said, looking around. His eyes met Sparklez'.

"Then why are we here?" Jordan asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Ian muttered, looking down at his feet. Everyone fell silent.

Mitch had started quietly playing with his dogtag. Sparklez was watching Ant, who had fallen asleep. Seto kept turning his fingernails into claws and back, while Adam stared at him. Chim was playing with his cuffs again, and Jordan had a hand in his pocket…

Where he felt a bobby pin.

He held back a smile, knowing that it and the pencil in there would come into good use. Mitch looked up at him, brows tilting into a question. Jordan slightly shook his head, and the other man went back to playing with his dogtag.

"We're going to find out why," Adam yelled, startling several people. Ant woke up and nearly fell off the chair, while Chim and Mitch stopped playing with their metal chains. Seto stopped transforming his fingernails, and Ian looked up.

"How?" Seto asked, frowning. "You all seem to think I did it."

"Well… We're all skilled, and awesome, and so naturally we'll figure out why," Adam replied.

"Let's start with where we were and what we were doing when we were brought in," Mitch suggested.

"I was at home," Ian said first, "Making myself a sandwich before I went to fight Arena."

"Coughing. At home," Ant went next, trying not to talk too much.

"I was practicing full transformations… They looked a little bit surprised when a wolf answered the door," Seto said.

"I was with Jason and Ty being startled by creepers, but then I went home and that's when they brought me in," Adam said.

"I was sleeping," Mitch replied.

"I was mining," Sparklez said. "In my swamp mine ravine."

"I was at the house I share with Max and Danny. I was in my room and they came in through the window while Max was playing hide and seek and Danny was off trading," Jordan said.

"I had just gotten back to my house," Chim said.

"Well… What's similar between those?" Sky asked, glancing around.

"Alone," Ant rasped, eyes glassy.

"That's right…" Ian muttered. "They came for us all alone." Hearing this, Sparklez shifted uneasily.

"Huh…" Mitch sighed.

"Did anyone notice anybody following you?" Sparklez asked, looking around. He shifted again, glancing in all the corners.

"Not that I know… Are you alright?" Chim asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sparklez murmured, trying his best to settle back down. "Just antsy."

"Oh so are you gonna be an AntVenom?" Adam remarked, grinning. Mitch and Ian snorted, and most everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Actually…" Ant murmured. "I did notice someone… Watching through my window."

"Can you describe them?" Sparklez asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to keep his outward appearance calm.

"They were… Uh, they looked green. I might have been hallucinating…" Ant replied, words slurring together and broken by coughs.

"Wait… Green, like a frog?" Adam asked, looking confused.

"Kermit lives in Charistown, Ant lives in Raelow…" Mitch said, frowning. "Do you think it might have been Kermit?"

"Maybe…" Ant rasped. Sparklez frowned.

"Ant… Maybe we should get you help…" He said, watching his friend carefully.

"Where would we get help?" Mitch asked sarcastically.

"Well… We are being recorded…" Chim said, looking around. Ant started hacking, and Sparklez wanted to get up and go to him but they were placed so they couldn't touch the other inmates. Everyone was watching the Arena fighter until the coughs subsided. His black eyes were glazed over, and his chest heaved.

"I… I think it's getting worse…" Ian said. "He needs help."

"We need to get out," Jordan muttered to himself.

The rest of the day, they talked to try to figure anything out about their situation. They were stopped several times and forced to watch Ant hack and hack, and his coughs punctuated their conversation. When they were taken to their cells, Sparklez had to carry his friend. They were put in the same cells as the night before after being allowed to get a couple more pieces of bread. Jordan and Seto saw Ian putting some more extra bread in his pockets, and the two of them did that as well. Sparklez was worried about getting Ant to eat and drink something, and Chim and Mitch were helping him while Adam stood off to the side feeling useless.

As the sun went down, Sparklez sighed. Tonight he was actually sitting next to Jordan, who had his arms wrapped around his knees with his chin resting on them. Sparklez had one leg in, with one leg stretched out and had a cheek rested on his knee.

"I have a bobby pin," Jordan whispered when it got really dark. Sparklez looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Neither had any desire to fall asleep- not with Ant coughing the way his was, and Seto's occasional sigh of relief that echoed in the cell block when the more intense periods of coughing ended.

"I know how to pick locks with bobby pins," Sparklez whispered back.

"Where'd you learn that?" Jordan asked.

"I'd rather not say," Sparklez replied, looking out the window. The duo fell back into silence- or as close as they could get with Ant's coughs. When Jordan's eyes started drooping, he let his pride go and just leaned on Jordan. After all, he didn't want to go be alone on the bed…

And the Captain of Sparklez made an awful nice, warm pillow…

When Dan yelled at them to wake up, Jordan's eyes slowly opened to see Sparklez' eyes staring at the wall. Behind the shades, the teal orbs were slightly glassy and unfocused. The man in the blue and grey sweatshirt shook the other man, jolting him awake. He blinked several time, shaking his head and standing up as Dan opened their door. They followed behind Seto, who was following close behind Ian who was carrying Ant. Mitch and Adam were in the front, along with Chim. That meant Jordan and Sparklez were bringing up the rear. The night before, Jordan had stuffed his food behind the toilet, hoping it didn't overflow or leak, and Sparklez had watched. Today they were told to only get one piece, and Jordan was the only one to swipe some extra. They didn't want their captors to find out they were taking extra.

When they were cuffed into their chairs, Sparklez kept his eyes trained on Ant the second he was cuffed in. Actually, most everyone was watching him.

"Did anyone sleep last night?" Adam asked, yawning.

"I did," Chim said. "I have an amazing ability to block out sounds.

"Jordan fell asleep on my shoulder," Sparklez added.

"So… Only two of us," Seto muttered. "Great."

"I've been an insomniac all of my life," Sparklez said. "I'm used to not getting much sleep."

"Well, I think you're the only one," Mitch said, cringing as Ant coughed again. Sky nodded, looking down.

"Maybe we should… I dunno…" Ian started to speak, but apparently thought better of his idea.

Most of the day went by without talking, most of the people in the room short on sleep. When Dan fetched them, they trailed along without any energy to their step, with Ian carrying Ant. His breaths were shallow and fast, and the man in the blue shirt was careful and gentle.

When they reached the cell block, they all went to their seperate cells.

"We need to get out of here," Jordan muttered, frowning. I don't want to be stuck in here any longer."

"You miss Danny and Max, too," Sparklez murmured. "It's not anything to be ashamed of."

"I know," Jordan muttered. They were sitting together again.

"So now we just have to figure out how," Sparklez mused. "Maybe we could try climbing out the window."

"Can't really think while I'm tired," Jordan muttered. Sparklez sighed, and began to stare out the window at the night sky again while Jordan tried to sleep on his shoulder. In the next-door cell, Ian was leaning against the barred window and staring out at the land surrounding the prison while Chim slep on the bed. Sighing, Ian wished that he was back home with his wife and son. He missed them so much... Bowing his head, he gently pulled off the glasses. At night it was generally calm enough for him to not flip out since everything was blue and black, unlike during the day when he took his glasses off there was too much information being pumped into his head from his surroundings that he couldn't think straight and just started trying to attack everything. The night was one of those rare times you could see his ice-blue eyes completely focused and not rotated away from each other in an attempt to decrease visual input. Blinking slowly, he looked down... And breathed in softly. Down at the entrance to the prison...

Was Kermit. He was there talking to Dan, and straining his ears Ian still couldn't even hear any syllables. Sighing, he watched as the green amphibion turned and walked away with Dan walking back inside. Ian's eyes traced Kermit's path, and he saw a road.

It was a small road, but a road nonetheless.

When Dan hollered the wake up call, the only one woken up was Chim. Seto carried Ant out of the cell, then handed the weakened fighter to Sparklez, who still had enough energy to carry the sick man.

It was shower day, and no one had any qualms about stripping quickly and jump into the stream of hot water with seven other men. Ian managed to corner Sparklez in a corner and whispered into the shadesless man what he had seen last night. He nodded, and then Ian began to whisper something else into his ear. They were in the more vacant corner, other than Ant. Sparklez' eyes widened as he listened to Ian.

"I think that Chim is on someone else's side," Ian hissed. "Why would he sleep so easily otherwise? Not to mention he has no viable alibi... So he might be who did it unless something else is going on here." Ian leaned away from the other man's ear and made it over to the corner where Mitch and Adam were half-heartedly splashing water at each other. Seto was just watching, sitting on the edge of the stone next to Jordan who was staring at his feet blankly. Chim was leaning against the wall, and Ian sat down next to Jordan and Seto.

"How'd you sleep?" Seto asked, watching Mitch and Adam.

"I didn't," he muttered. The other two men nodded.

When Dan lead them to the chair room, Ian started talking to Seto about Maddie and Colton, voice soft. Sparklez watched Ant carefully, while Jordan closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Mitch and Adam were talking quietly, while Chim just looked around at everybody. So the whole day passed in relative quiet, and they let Dan take them to the food room for one piece of bread. Seto and Mitch grabbed extra pieces, and the extra food was stashed when they got to the cells with Ian having carried Ant.

Sparklez looked at Jordan after he heard Chim's snores from next door.

"Ian thinks that Chim might be the murderer," Sparklez said, and Jordan nodded.

"Makes sense," he replied. "So how are we going to get out?"

"I have flexible arms," Sparklez muttered, standing up and walking over to next to the door. He stretched an arm through the bars, arm twisting and hand straining to grab the lever. When at last his hand touched metal, he

gripped it and pulled it as far down as he could.

And the door opened.

And the snores next door stopped.

Cringing, Sparklez pulled his arm back through and slipped through the door behind Jordan. First they let Ian out, since Chim had started snoring again, and then they let the inmates across the hall out. They crept through the halls, Ian carrying Ant who had the good control to not cough. Mitch had a smile on his face as they were lead by Ian through the halls toward where he figured the exit would be.

He was wrong.

It was an ambush.

Yelling in surprise, Sparklez punched one of their ambushers in the face. Following suit, Seto morphed claws and started scratching the attackers to no end.

While they fought well, the five fighting inmates were tired and hungry and no match for the fresh fighters. They were handcuffed and taken down hallways unknown to what looked like an assembly hall. Seeing the man standing there, Sparklez' breath began to speed up rapidly. Jordan moved closer to his friend, touching arms and providing support. This help the tan-skinned man a bit, and he calmed down a minute amount.

"Well, I have to say I expected better from you." The man had dark skin, black hair pulled into a ponytail, and black eyes. Sparklez kept his eyes averted, not wanting to look at the man in front of him. The ponytail was shot through with grey, but other than that he hadn't changed since Sparklez had seen him last. He just had to hope he didn't recognize him.

Jordan's proximity to Sparklez was helping, and the man with the red shades chose to focus on Ant instead. Listening to that cough... It had been horrible.

"Who are you?" Adam finally asked, glaring over at the man. The warrior and the boss were about the same height, but Adam had more muscle to him... He was built sturdier. Ian stood next to Adam, a full head taller, while Mitch was on his other side about a couple of inches taller. Seto stood just to Ian's right, dwarfed by the tall man, but he still made an imposing figure. Jordan and Sparkles stood in the back and Ant was being carried by one of their captors.

"Which one of you had the brilliant idea to try to get out before we finished with you?" The man in front of them asked, smirking. No one stepped forward, and no one spoke up. They weren't going to give up one of their own.

"You're not going to tell me? Very well then. I will guess," the man said, surveying the group. "What about you, Adam?" The warrior shook his head. "Are you sure?" Adam nodded his head. "Oh okay then. How about you, sorcerer?" Seto shook his head and the man sighed. "Oh okay then. How about you in the back- red shades. Was it your idea?"

"No," Sparklez said, careful to keep his voice relaxed and normal.

"I don't know. You seem pretty suspicious to me." The man raised an eyebrow, and their eyes met. "You seem scared... Like you have something to hide."

"Everyone has something to hide. Just depends on how big it is what lengths will be taken to hide it," Sparklez replied, standing straighter.

"It's him," the man said, and several of his people moved to grab Sparklez, but his friends moved around him, forming a protective circle. There was a little ching as Jordan's cuffs unlocked, and he passed the bobby pin to Sparklez, who made two-second work of his lock. He then bent down to unlock Ian's, then Mitch's, Adam's, then Seto's. When they were all freed, Adam's eyes narrowed.

"You're not going to do anything to us," he growled, and then he ran at one of the minions. He made quick work of the hands, taking the sword and running it through the man. "It's not butter but it'll do," he muttered, turning and tossing it to Ian who used it to get a bow for Mitch. The Canadian shot into the fray, with Sparklez and Jordan picking up swords for themselves. Seto stood back and focused on transforming.

Sparklez made his way to Ant, first, making sure that he wasn't in very bad danger before turning towards the boss man. While he had the advantage of numbers…

The expression on his face was one of fear, and he backed up slowly before turning and running. Sparklez snarled, and then started running after him. The taller man sprinted the straight stretches, with the shorter, more agile Sparklez turned corners faster until he started catching up. Straining, he jumped as far as he could.

He was suspended in the air, sword drawn back. The man turned, almost in slow motion, and then the impact. They rolled a few times, until Sparklez game out on top. He had dropped the sword, and was using his elbow to try and block off the air to the man's throat. Choking, the man pulled a knife from behind his back, and gasping, Sparklez drew back to avoid the blade. The man then shoved Sparklez off and took the top position. He brought the knife down, and Sparklez barely managed to move his head. The knife took the shades off, as well as left a nice score down the corner of his left eye. Growling, the man instead took the knife and plunged it into his prisoner's side. Sparklez let out a gasp, and his hands tried to get the other man's knees off of his arms. Grinning, the other man plunged the knife into his shoulder, enjoying the pained gasp as Sparklez lost the use of his left arm. His struggles were growing more laborious… And then the man tensed. He quickly left his victim, sprinting away down the hall. Soon Sparklez figured out why… He could hear the voices of his friends coming closer…

His eyes closed, and he could hear their worried voices fade as they crowded around him.

**Thanks for reading this all through. This was 6,270-ish words. I know it doesn't really come to a conclusion...**

**But Sparklez doesn't die :3 just letting you know.**

**This is a headcanon universe, so there will be more. Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, or any of the Youtubers or Ian's girlfriend and son (that would be just weird)**

**Also, I am not accepting OC's.**


	2. Forbade

He stood there, the letter crunched up in his shaking hand. Red eyes stared into the distance, not really seeing anything. A man in a suit and an orange tie and sunglasses was walking over to the boy, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gripping and shaking, the teen snapped out of it and his eyes focused in on the man's face. "Zek. Snap out of it, dude. It's not the end of the world, right?" His English was distorted by a heavy accent- Bulgarian, to be precise.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right," the teen replied, shaking his head slightly. His companion laughed, but behind the glasses his black eyes sparkled with worry.

"Come on. I have this new map and I need someone to test it with," he said and started to walk off. He paused, turning around to check that Zek was following. The teen shoved the crumpled letter in his jeans pocket and started to jog after his friend.

Zek had to drag himself out of bed not more than a week later. While he had kept smiling, and had kept moving forward, the content of the letter he had received were still taking a toll on him. While the contents of the letter no longer shocked him, a deep-settled cloud of sadness still hung in the back of his mind.

Walking over from his bed to the dresser his comb sat on, an amulet with a silver sheen and a pair of redstone-wired glasses beckoned to him from where they sat on his desk. Ignoring them, he ran the comb through his rather long hair until it was tangle free, and pulled on his shirts and wristbands. Walking over to the desk, he grabbed his headphones and put them on. Adjusting them, his hands reached for the amulet and glasses before he had to consciously pull his hands away and walk into the hall.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his mom cooking herself breakfast before she headed off to work. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back as he walked to the cupboard. Opening it, he grabbed the cereal and set it on the counter before grabbing a bowl from the dish drainer. He filled it with cereal and poured milk over it, and started heading to the table to eat.

"John, there's a letter on the table for you," his mother told him, pulling her own breakfast off of the stove. Her voice was soft, and had an underlying strain of worry. "There was no name with the return address, so I don't know who it's from."

"Okay," he replied, setting his cereal on the table, chewing a bite of it as he opened the envelope. Pulling the actual letter out, he unfolded it and began to read. Swallowing, he began to smile as he read further. Finally, full-out grinning, he ran back into the kitchen where his mother was finishing her breakfast to show her the letter. "I'm allowed to keep trolling," he whispered, nearly buzzing. She nodded.

"That's good," she replied, smiling. The worry had left her voice. "Now finish your cereal. After all, you can't troll very well on an empty stomach." Laughing, he ran to finish his food while his mom washed her plate.

Both of them were grinning for the rest of the day.

**I had in inspiration today in math class, and because Zek is awesome and deserves some more love 3 Seriously, that guy's videos are really good at cheering me up.**

**So have some ASG-verse Bodil and Zek.**


End file.
